


Desire

by meteoropera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a secret which Marluxia would take to the grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble about Marluxia being obsessive over the keyblade (and depending on how you look at things, Roxas).

When he came across no. XIII's weapon, he knew he had to get his hands on that damn thing.

One could possess a keyblade through the inheritance ceremony. Be it accidental or intentional, if the key was touched by someone of a strong heart, the human would be able to call forth a keyblade of his or her own.

 

Marluxia never liked the idea of relying on people to do his work unless it was absolutely necessary. He was a rather meticulous man with a very thin patience and waiting wasn't one of his strengths and now that a keyblade wielder was within the Organization's rank, he could nearly smell the fruit of his work blossoming.

Roxas had no understanding of how the Keyblade even worked. He knew how to summon it and he knew that he could simply take out his enemies with a couple of swings from that trusty oversized key of his but he had no idea how to even use magic or release hearts from it.

 

It was such a shame.

Marluxia had been through the same stage once. He had no idea where that very memory came from but all he knew was that he was humiliated turned away from mastering the art in his former life as a somebody and the desire to prove the world that they were all wrong about his unworthiness was far too strong.

Patiently, the eleventh member of the Organization went through the very basics of what the keyblade was capable of. It was impossible to tell if Roxas was amazed by the vast knowledge the man had with that very weapon for Marluxia had a way of hiding everything.

 

Roxas simply wrote off Marluxia's knowledge and hunger for the Keyblade as a never ending thirst for power and the Graceful Assassin took that secret to the grave.


End file.
